Avengers 2
by emoprincess37
Summary: Sequel to my 'Thor 2' fanfic. Please read first! How will the Avengers react when they find out they're getting two new teammates? Plus can they work together to save the world from a new threat? ALL characters featured.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Fury kept his eye on the two, watching them. Should he? He cleared his throat. The couple looked at him, wondering what he was still doing in their home.

"I have an offer."

"What could you possibly have that we would want?"

Fury licked his lips before beginning.

"There's a group of remarkable people…"

Elani and Loki kept their eyes trained on him, listening intently at what he had to say. Loki scoffed, all the while taking in what he had said. Elani looked up at him, eyebrow raised. He knew what she was asking. He looked over at Fury. Fury smiled.

_A/N: Just a short re-cap for my Thor 2 readers. Please review and tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 1: Tony Stark

Chapter 1

"Pepper! Pepper Potts! Where the god damn— "Tony Stark was cut off by the cat running across his kitchen floor and over his feet.

_I will kill that woman! _He thought. After Stark Tower had been rebuilt and he had started working on blue prints for a secret project, Pepper had complained of feeling lonely. So she had gotten a _cat. _A little white cat with black paws and gray eyes. And what was worse was the name. She affectionately called to him from the living room.

"Oh come here Captain America. Oh yes you're so cute!"

"That's not his name!" Tony yelled.

"Oh yes it is, isn't it Captain?"

Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed his newspaper and coffee. He strolled out to the living room to find her cuddling the cat on the couch and watching another news replay of the Manhattan destruction.

"Won't they ever get tired of playing that crap? I mean come on, it's been eight months."

"Some new politician is saying how it's a publicity stunt for some new project of Stark Industries and we're trying to drum up media attention for it. That we're getting back into weapons."

"Now that is ridiculous," he said in his usual deadpan manner.

He looked over at the cat and rubbed his head.

"Aww daddy likes you!"

"Would you stop calling me that? It's a cat for goodness sake. And why," he said turning to her, "is it called Captain America?"

"Because I can appreciate a man in spandex, that's why."

"He is never invited to this house again." Tony turned back to his coffee and paper.

"Oh come on, we're just kidding aren't we? Aren't we?" She hugged the cat.

"And would you stop with that ridiculous voice?"

Pepper was about to respond when J.A.R.V.I.S. came on over the intercom.

"Sir, you have a call."

"I'm busy."

"Sir it's from Director Fury."

"Then tell him I am very busy."

"Stark, this is not funny, nor will it ever be."

"I thought I fixed that damn security breach!"

Fury's face came smiling sardonically on the television screen where the news had been moments ago.

"I'm calling you guys in, no need to suit up, but there's been….a change in the roster."

"New teammates?"

"Something like that. Just get down here, now."

Fury blacked out and the news came back on.

"Well, I guess I have to go to work."

"OK, see you later."

Stark got off the couch and leaned down to kiss Pepper goodbye.

"What's for dinner tonight?"

"Not shawarma!" She yelled at him before she closed the door.

He sighed and shook his head; no one understood his love for shawarma. Putting on his sunglasses and fixing his Stark Ind. logo tee he jumped into a waiting convertible and sped of towards S.H.E.I.L.D's New York HQ.

_A/N: OMG its Tony Stark. What? Review please! _


	3. Chapter 2: Bruce Banner

Chapter 2

"Oh god baby, don't stop!" Bruce Banner sighed and continued walking down the hall.

He knew that Tony Stark gave his employees movie breaks but that…that was a bit much. He entered his new lab and dropped the box of file folders on the shiny steel desk. Dr. Banner had a lab on the upper floors of the New York office of Stark Industries. He was currently researching gamma radiation and if it could effectively be put to use in cures for personality disorders associated with being 'too shy'. Whatever that meant.

He personally thought it was a waste of his time, but he was the resident expert on gamma rays. Stark thought that if they combined it with some other form of cleaner atom or energy, basically anything the opposite of harmful, they could penetrate the mind directly and change the said shy behavior. Banner thought it was dangerous work, trying to change someone's core, what made them who they were.

However he also knew that Tony Stark was just doing it for some bad media attention so that when he debuted his newest form of clean energy and how it would help hospitals run more efficiently that he would cancel the gamma project and be back in the world's favor. The guy was a conniving genius like that.

Bruce set to work on getting the protons to align correctly with a new element they were trying out; on his fourth attempt he sighed and gave up. This element was definitely out. He crossed it out on his sheet and walked over to the locker. He had had a long day and he just wanted to go home, curl up on the couch and get some sleep.

Halfway down the hall however his plans were changed. His phone started buzzing incessantly; he sighed, thinking it was Tony. The guy had begun bugging him over the phone trying to get him to go Hulk at the most random times. Once it had almost worked, in the middle of a Starbucks, but S.H.I.E.L.D. had intervened just at the right moment.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Banner."

"Oh, its you."

"We need you to come in Dr."

"Another mission?"

"No, just an announcement we'd like you all to be present for. Trust me, you're gonna love it."

Fury hung up and Bruce sighed. He really wanted to go home and sleep. He got outside and began the ten block walk to HQ.

_A/N: Tell me what you think! Reviews are awesome and appreciated. _


	4. Chapter 3: Natasha and Clint

Chapter 3

"This is nice Barton; we don't often get to see each other outside of work."

"Tasha, please call me Clint. We are after all on a date."

"I know I know, it's just hard for me to relax. You know me; I'm always on the job."

"Yeah I know. How's the gelato?"

"Oh it's delicious."

Natasha put another small spoonful on her tongue and waited for the cold in her throat to subside before taking another bite. Clint was absolutely devouring his; _Idiot. He's going to get brain freeze. He always does. _Sure enough, the next second Clint was sticking his tongue to the roof of his mouth and squealing.

"Cold?" Natasha asked.

"Shut up." Clint said as soon as he could talk again.

"You know," she began playfully; "I could kiss it all better."

Clint hurried his pace back to his apartment. She laughed and trotted to keep up with him. He dumped his empty gelato cup in the nearest trash can and roped his arm through hers.

"I like it when we go out outside of work. I like seeing you like this."

He nuzzled his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply. It always smelled like lemon and strawberries. Natasha laughed and threw away her half-empty cup of gelato. They were only a block away from his place now. He grabbed her head and they ran like children, laughing the whole way.

Clint opened the main door and they waited patiently in the elevator while it took them to the top floor; of course the Hawkeye lived in the top floor penthouse. S.H.I.E.L.D. paid their agents very well. Clint pushed a button on a pad near the door and the drapes slid closed. Then the lights in the room turned on and emitted a faint blue and white glow.

"You like?"

"Very much so." Natasha growled.

Clint smiled; he knew what was coming next.

~O~

"I'm sorry Clint." Natasha purred, lying on his chest.

He had closed his eyes and was breathing in deeply, enjoying the moment.

"What? Oh that's OK I'll get a new one."

"Well are you OK?"

"My back's a little sore but I'll be fine."

Natasha kissed the bottom of his chin. When they had been back in his living room she had gotten rough and flipped him over onto the coffee table, breaking it. He of course had immediately pushed her into a wall, which more than made up for it. It wasn't always rough, but when it was, it was _rough. _

They were about to snuggle down and get some sleep when Natasha's phone buzzed on the table. It was a text from Fury. All it said was _Get here now; Clint too. _She sighed and flipped her phone closed. She walked over to her tote bag and started pulling out her cat-suit; going into work meant becoming the Black Widow.

"Fury wants us?" Clint asked from the bed.

"Yep."

Clint sighed and rolled over out of bed. He walked into his closet and pushing another button, a panel opened up revealing his Hawkeye suit. They got dressed and walked to the parking garage next door; Hawkeye revved his motorcycle while Black Widow got on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her chin on his shoulder.

"Let's go." She whispered in his ear.

Clint smiled and kicked the gas, tearing out of the garage and down the street.

_A/N: What do you think? Just getting them assembled; next up, Captain! The real one, not the cat :D After that…well let's just say all hell might break loose once they see who they're working with. _


	5. Chapter 4: Steve Rogers

Chapter 4

"I had a wonderful time today Christine."

"I did too Steve."

Steve had taken his new girlfriend Christine out on their third date, to lunch. He squeezed her hand and she smiled at him; he was such a gentleman. He hadn't even kissed her yet, only on the cheek. It was a little strange dating someone who had been frozen in ice for seventy years, but he was adjusting and she enjoyed helping him.

"Would you like to come in for coffee?" She asked once they reached her doorstep.

"I would love to, but I have to get back to work."

"I understand. Some other time then."

"I promise."

Steve had been very busy lately at the garage where he worked; it was solely a motorcycle shop and he enjoyed it there. Local colleges also hired him to guest lecture about WWII.

"Have fun today." She said.

"You too; I know you work from home, but don't spend too long at the computer. It's not good on your eyes."

"I know."

He had decided to take up reading informative articles to help get him caught up in the times; medical journals were his favorite. She smiled at him and he smiled back, wondering why she wasn't going inside.

"Steve…"

"Yeah?"

"We've been on three dates now."

"I know."

"So…I want you to kiss me."

"Oh. I'm…I'm sorry. I'm so out of practice with everything and this is my first time trying dating since…since I woke up."

"I know."

She put her hand gently on his cheek. He leaned into it. She bent her head down to meet his; their lips meeting was such an alien feeling for Steve. He hadn't been kissed in such a long time. He soon got back into the rhythm of it. Leaving her with one lingering kiss, he saluted her goodbye. She giggled, leaning against the doorjamb.

He kicked off on his motorcycle and _vroomed _off. When he got back to the garage he found an agent from S.H.I.E.L.D. there waiting from him.

"We couldn't get a hold of you on your phone."

"Oh, I left it here."

"Don't do that again Agent Rogers."

"What's this about?"

"We're calling you in; just an information meeting."

Steve sighed; he had been enjoying his eight months of freedom. He put his helmet back on and sped off towards HQ leaving the agent in the garage to follow after him.

_A/N: Please tell me what you think so far! I love hearing from you guys! Don't worry, our favorite God is back next chapter. _


	6. Chapter 5: New Teammates

Chapter 5

"They're all on their way Sir."

"Thank you Agent Hill."

Agent Maria Hill saluted and walked from Fury's office. He had assembled all the Avengers to tell them about their two new team members. Hill herself was a little uncomfortable with the two joining the team. She had no idea what the female was capable of and she didn't even want to think of the destruction _he _had caused.

Nick Fury sat back at his desk and sighed; he was about to have an angry storm on his hands. None of them would like this, at all. Fury just hoped they would hear his reasoning behind the choice. No, none of them would like this at all.

~O~

"Yo, we're here!" Tony yelled, entering the board room of the HQ building.

It was built similarly to the meeting deck on the helicarrier, but was obviously not the same. For starters, they were in a grounded building in New York, not in a helicarrier flying above the ocean.

Surprisingly all the Avengers had arrived at the same time. They all took their seats and waited for Fury to come in and start talking. Hill stood at attention in a far corner of the front of the room, quietly assessing the situation. She could see Hawkeye doing the same, carefully eyeing everyone in the room.

Nick Fury walked into the room, hands behind his back. He faced the group at the table and stood silent for a moment, just staring. He licked his lips before beginning.

"You're all here today, because we've added two new people to our roster. This is not debatable, and yes Stark, they're here to stay unless otherwise decided by _me. _I don't want to hear anything about it."

Fury motioned to the door. It opened and in walked one of the most beautiful creatures any of them had ever seen. The young woman had shoulder-length brown-and-blond hair and pin-up girl bangs. She had pale skin and full pink lips. She had high cheekbones and her eyes were gray like a storm-cloud. She looked to be about five foot nine. She was wearing a forest green v-neck shirt, a gold pendant, and black skinny jeans, and she was _barefoot. _Everyone found this particularly interesting.

"This is Elani."

"Well hello!" Stark boomed enthusiastically. He always enjoyed eye candy on the team.

"Is this the mortal 'play-boy' you warned me of?" She asked looking over at Fury.

"You warned her of me? That's offensive." Stark said calmly.

"Did she call him a mortal?" Hawkeye asked. He was now on high-alert.

"Elani is…not human. I'll send you all an information packet later." Fury didn't feel like explaining the whole 'Pure Goddess' thing right now.

"Alright well, welcome to the team, I'm leaving now."

Stark stood from his chair.

"Down Stark. We're not done here."

"Come in!" Fury called to the hall.

When they saw him come into the room, all the Avengers tensed. Loki crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Elani, staring at the familiar people.

"What the hell is this about Fury?" Hawkeye yelled. He was _so _not comfortable with this.

"He has been compliant, and has agreed to work with us for the protection of Earth."

"Wouldn't want our new home to be destroyed now would we?" Loki smirked.

"Our? You live here?" Black Widow asked, incredulous.

"For seven months now." Elani answered.

"You're with this psycho?" Steve couldn't help butting in.

"That's not a nice name." She whispered; it sent chills down everyone's spines.

Loki rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"It's OK darling, he meant nothing by it."

"Put the weapon down please." Fury's voice was fierce.

None of the Avengers had even noticed the giant _icicle _pointing at Steve's head. Elani breathed out through her nose and it fell on him in a blast of icy water.

"Oh God, that's cold."

"Next time you'll watch your words."

"Like I said," Began Fury, "you'll all get an information packet with their history, background, powers and what they've been up to the last seven months."

"What the hell was that?" Bruce asked, trying to keep calm.

"Do you need to remove yourself from the situation Dr.?" Fury asked, reaching for his gun.

"I've got this…" Bruce was clearly struggling. It did not sit too lightly with The Other Guy when one of his team members was threatened.

"Is that the one who attacked you?" Elani asked Loki.

"Yes, the monster."

"I could help him." She said.

"Then please do so before this building is decimated." Fury said; he had his gun out and pointed at Bruce.

The room watched as she _flitted _over to Bruce's side. He was still trying to get himself under control.

"You need to stop moving."

They were floored when tendrils of light snaked from her body and gently pushed Banner against the wall, holding him in place.

"Isn't that going to make it worse?" Stark whispered to Hawkeye.

"Maybe, I don't know." Hawkeye answered, stringing his bow.

Elani held up two fingers; they glowed with pure radiant light.

"Just, be calm."

She placed her fingers on Bruce's forehead and he immediately stilled. His eyes cleared and turned golden for a moment before returning to their original hue. She let him go and he slumped to the floor. The others were by his side in a second, asking if he was OK.

"I feel fine."

He stood and brushed himself off; he had never felt better in fact.

"You should be fine for a few days."

"Thank you."

"Look at my girl."

Loki held out open arms and she walked into them, embracing him in front of everyone.

"I can't wait until we can be alone again; spending the last few weeks here has been awful." She whispered.

"I know; I didn't think this would happen when I agreed to leave with you."

"I don't care what happens; I'm just glad you're here with me. I'm glad we got away, and I didn't marry Thor."

"Wait a minute, excuse me?" Black Widow interrupted. "Did you just say you were engaged to _Thor?" _

"It was an arranged engagement; we were both looking for a way out of it." She said simply.

"Also in the packet people." Fury said.

"Are we done here now?" Stark asked.

Fury sighed.

"Look, I know none of you are happy about this, but they've agreed to work with us, and they have a…unique skill set."

"I don't care if they're immortal! I don't want to work with that maniac!" Hawkeye yelled.

"Mr. Barton, so sorry. Could you ever forgive me for enslaving your mind and making you my servant?" Loki held out a hand, looking for a friendly shake.

"I will put this through your eye." He deadpanned vehemently, pointing a strung arrow at Loki.

"That wouldn't be wise." Elani said.

"Then I'll kill you both."

"Agent Hawkeye!" Fury yelled.

"What? Just let me get rid of them and we can be on our way."

"_She _is _immortal. _I really don't think you want that following you around." Loki smirked. "Harm me, and she will hunt you down."

Hawkeye thought about it for a second before lowering his bow.

"Loki, Elani, back off."

Loki extinguished the green flame that had covered his left arm; Elani's yellow eyes reverted to their normal grey and her fingers changed from black to white again.

"Class dismissed. Natasha, show Elani around please. Bruce, do the same for Loki. The rest of you, leave, now!" Fury yelled.

Stark, Hawkeye, and Steve left the room. Hawkeye sent Natasha a quick text, telling him to meet him at his apartment when she was done. Stark drove back to Stark Tower and his lady and cat. Steve went back to the garage and began tune-ups on a customer's bike.

"I guess…we'll start on the bottom floor and work our way up then." Natasha turned to Elani.

"Yeah how about we go get coffee, and then we'll start." Bruce walked out of the room, Loki following him.

"Come on, we can take the elevator down. I will make this tour as short as possible." Natasha led Elani to the elevator and the exited on the bottom floor. 

_A/N: Please tell me what you think so far! I hope you guys are liking it!_


	7. Chapter 6: BTS Tours and Happy Moments

Chapter 6

"So…are you really dating Loki?"

Natasha and Elani were on the 5th floor taking a lunch break. They still had twenty-five floors left to go but the girls had been getting hungry.

"He's going to ask me to marry him. I'm not supposed to know though."

"When?" Natasha tried to keep up the girl talk; she wasn't very good at it, but she was curious. How could anyone stand to be around him, let alone be romantically involved with the guy?

"I don't know; and I don't want to. It'll be better as a surprise."

They picked out a table in the cafeteria and started munching on their sandwiches.

"So…how did you two meet?"

"At an Asgard ball. His mother wanted me to meet them because I was travelling the Nine Realms looking for a husband. They picked out Thor, but I didn't want to marry him. He loves a mortal woman named Jane and he wasn't at all my type. I started talking to Loki more and we got closer; I fell in love with him."

"So you ran away together."

"With Thor's blessing; after helping protect Asgard from the Frost Giant's."

"That sounds…interesting."

"You're wondering why I'm with him."

"Well…yeah."

"He can be mischievous at times, though all in good fun, but most of the time he's a good guy. He's really trying hard to find who he is. He wants a sense of identity and he's looking for it so hard. I'm so proud of him. He's more stable now, since we came to Earth. I think…with some of what happened on Asgard…he's changed for the better."

"What happened there?"

Elani took a sip of her water and looked up at Natasha through her lashes. She wasn't sure if Loki wanted that information shared. She sighed; if they were going to work with these people they might as well know everything. She brought Natasha up to date on Loki banishing Thor to Jotunheim and their arguments about it, plus everything that had happened before then.

"After he brought Thor back, he was imprisoned again. Yes he had tried to keep up his ruse at first, but he was just a lost child desperate for belonging and the love of his family. His guards…tortured him."

"Torture isn't so bad."

Natasha knew, she had gone through plenty of it; and had been on both sides.

"The gag you equipped him with here on Earth, they had a bigger cone put in. It tore his mouth open so he choked on his own blood. His shackles were so tight that every time he moved they would cut into his wrists deeper; when I got to him they were cut down to the bone. And…they had begun to sew his mouth closed."

"What?"

"They didn't want him to lie anymore; they had started sewing his mouth shut when I got there. He still has a tiny scar, above the left corner of his lip."

"That's awful."

Natasha hated Loki as much as Hawkeye, but she couldn't help but feel bad for him after the story Elani had told her. The guy was complex and…deep. She hadn't known there could be so many layers to him.

"Thank you, for accepting us to your team."

"From what I saw today, you'll be a great asset."

"Thank you."

"Come on, I'll show you the training room."

~O~

Natasha and Elani were coming up on the end of their tour. HQ was a big place; Elani bet that she would still get lost.

"This is where we keep our outfits. We'll have to get you one."

"No offense, but I'm not wearing that."

Natasha laughed; she and Elani had been bonding great. They had even exchanged phone numbers after a quick spar in the training room.

"We'll have a designer come out to your apartment then."

"That would be acceptable."

They heard voices just down the hall.

"And that's where they keep outfits, though I doubt you'll need one." Bruce said.

"No, my own outfit will suit me just fine." Loki answered.

"I thought so." They could practically hear Bruce's eyes roll.

"I guess you'll be going home now; I'll call Fury and someone will be sent out soon."

"Thank you; I hope to see you outside of work."

"Yeah, we'll do something."

"How about a double-date? Is that what you call them?"

"I'm…not with anyone."

"Oh? What about Hawkeye?"

"He's just a co-worker."

"I can see inside your mind Natasha. You're lying." Elani giggled.

"OK he's my boyfriend; please, don't do that."

"Alright."

"I'll talk to him OK?"

"Alright."

Loki and Bruce rounded the corner; Loki looked bored and Bruce looked tired.

"Hey!" Elani waved and Loki's face suddenly brightened as a huge grin spread across it.

She had been right, Natasha could see a scar. It was small but still noticeable. Loki gently grasped Elani's chin in his hand and leaned down to kiss her. Natasha blushed at the intimate moment.

"I'm going home; see you Dr. Banner."

"Goodbye Agent Romanoff."

Dr. Banner followed her a few moments later, wanting to get as far away from Loki as possible. He hadn't done anything wrong on the tour; in fact he had been too nice. He was worried about what that might mean for the Avengers.

~O~

"It's so good to be back home again!" Elani sighed, sinking down into the familiar couch.

"Love, our bed is much more comfortable."

"Are you trying to entice me?"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe. Talk more." She purred.

Loki sat down next to her on the couch and whispered in her ear for a few minutes. Elani's eyes got wider and she stretched her legs out in anticipation.

"Now do you wish to accompany me to the bedroom?"

"You better hurry up and get in there!"

Loki laughed as she chased him into their room.

~O~

"Clint, I'm here."

Natasha had changed back into her street clothes and had just entered Clint's apartment.

"Clint?"

"Hey, in here." He called from the dining room.

"You…you made dinner?"

"All for you darling."

"Oh…thank you!"

"You deserve it. I even got your favorite flavor pudding sitting in the fridge."

"Oh Clint!"

He had never done anything this sweet or romantic for her, and they had been dating for almost a year.

"Is it a special occasion?"

"I just, wanted to let you know that you're special to me that's all."

"Oh Clint."

Natasha slipped her arms around his neck and kissed his mouth and neck playfully.

"Tasha your dinner will get cold."

"Can't it wait?" She begged.

"I made it all by myself."

She kissed his mouth one last time.

"All right, we'll eat first."

He laughed as they sat down to his specially prepared dinner. She told him it was delicious the entire way through, especially dessert.

"OK, now you can go back to what you were doing before." Clint said after all the dishes had been washed and put away.

Natasha smiled before she pounced.

~O~

"Pepper, I'm home!"

"Oh Tony! Hey guess what I got for dinner?"

"What?"

"Shawarma!"

"You did? But you hate it!"

"I know, but Fury called and said you might have had a bad day today. I thought this would cheer you up."

Tony put down the stack of mail he had been perusing through; it was just more awards invitations anyway.

"You know what else would cheer me up?" He asked, pulling Pepper flush against him.

She cocked an eyebrow and held out the shawarma bag.

"Or you could eat your dinner and go get cat food for C.A."

"How would that cheer me up?" He pouted.

"I could help with that afterwards."

"Nope, the mood is dead now."

"Is it?"

She leaned in and ran her tongue down the length of his neck, ever so lightly.

"I'll eat the damn shawarma in the car; then I'll get back faster." He started towards the door.

"You know what, skip dinner, and take the Iron Man suit to the store. Yes that'll be even _faster."_

Pepper laughed as he ran down to his armory.

"It works every time Captain, every time."

_A/N: Hey! For the end of this chapter, I just wanted to give some of the character's some happy moments because I'm not planning on there being a lot of that for the rest of this book. Or for Avengers 3. That's right, another sequel. Even bigger, badder, and more awesome than this one. Whoo! Please click the little review button below; just touch it. Come on ;P _


	8. Chapter 7: Stark, Clint, Loki: Mission

Chapter 7

"Let's just get this over with shall we?" Tony asked.

He, Clint, and Loki were back in the conference room a week later. Fury was giving them a mission of utmost importance; he could only hope they wouldn't screw it up.

"Now as I was saying, the field around the base is laced with mines. You need to avoid them, get in, grab the minister and get out. Without being detected would be best; if you can't manage that then kill everyone who spots you."

Nobody in the room missed the slow grin that spread across Loki's face.

"I will expect you home by tomorrow. Now go."

Fury left the room. The three new team members took the elevator to the roof and got in the helicopter that was there waiting for them. It would take a few hours to fly to their destination, even with the technology the helicopter was equipped with.

"So guys…" Tony said, flipping the Iron Man mask up.

"I'm just here for the action Tony, no small talk." Hawkeye said, adjusting his leather arm cover.

"What are you here for then?" Tony asked, turning to look at Loki.

"Me? The paycheck. And the delightful screams of dying mortals."

"This is supposed to be a stealth mission." Hawkeye reminded him.

"I've gone eight bloody months without one single death, and now I'm allowed free reign and can do nothing? I don't think so."

"Unless this turns ugly, nothing's happening. As far as I'm concerned, you're not even going in." Tony said.

"Oh really? Who here has the power to transport himself anywhere?"

Hawkeye and Tony looked at each other; maybe they would let him in.

"That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me."

Loki walked to the back of the helicopter, as far away from the others as possible and pulled out his cell phone.

"Dude, whose he calling?" Tony asked.

"Beats me." Hawkeye answered.

He was now busy making sure all his arrows were ready to go. Tony closed his mask and ran a quick systems check.

"Yes I'll be safe. Of course I will." Loki chuckled. "Yes, when I get home. You will? How sweet." Loki smiled. Elani could be very romantic at times. Silly how he now used that word frequently, and with great fervor. "I love you. OK, goodbye Love."

Loki hung up the phone and walked back over to sit across from his team.

"Who was that?" Iron Man asked.

Loki sighed; the man was nosy.

"My…what do you call them here?"

"Bed buddy?" Iron Man snickered.

Hawkeye rolled his eyes.

"It's called a girlfriend."

"Ahh yes; there I was talking to my girlfriend."

"That's surprising." Iron Man fired off.

"What is?" Loki didn't understand it was a criticism and was actually curious.

"That you have a girlfriend. You tried to take over the Earth and you're crazy! Not to mention _any _personality would clash with yours."

"Stark, not now." Hawkeye tried to take control of the situation.

"She loves me. I love her."

"Do you now? I didn't think someone like you would be capable of 'love'."

"You're one to talk!" Loki yelled.

"Tell me, did you take over her mind too? Because she looked kinda glazed over to me."

"How dare you speak of her in such a way!"

"Stark, cut it out man. We're almost there."

"Good." Loki whispered.

He stood up and grabbing Iron Man threw him through the back hatch.

"What the hell man?" Hawkeye stood.

Loki ignored him however and jumped after him. He couldn't fly like his brother, but he could take the impact. He groaned and stood; he had fallen at least five-thousand feet. There was a definite crater where he had fallen.

"You'll pay for that." Iron Man said from a few feet above him, hovering.

"Will I?"

Iron Man flew at him and meant to knock him off his feet; however he ran into a solid block of ice; shaking his head he landed on the ground. Loki smiled as the ice melted off his body.

"You don't know everything about me."

"No; Fury's been a little slow on sending out the packet."

"Here's a chance to find out first hand."

Loki covered his hand in green fire and threw a fireball at Iron Man. He hit it with one of his hand repulsors; they cancelled each other out.

"You should give up Iron Man. You will not win."

"No?"

He hit Loki with his chest repulsor and smiled as the god flew backwards over the desert terrain. Looking closely, he saw Loki get up then disappear.

"JARVIS, look out for him."

"Sir, he's right behind you."

Iron Man flew forward after being kicked, hard.

"Next time a little more forward warning would be nice."

"Sir…"

Iron Man looked up; he was surrounded by Loki's. There had to be at least fifteen of them, laughing and smiling as they looked down on him.

"Creepy trick…JARVIS which one is real?"

Iron Man blasted off the ground and hovered a few feet in the air.

"I don't know Sir. They're all giving off the same energy."

"Well that's just no fun."

"Would you guys stop this?"

Hawkeye disentangled himself from his parachute; jumping out of the helicopter after those guys had not been his idea of fun.

"We have a mission; take it back to the training room."

"I'll see you later, Rock of Ages."

Iron Man flew off in the direction of the base, leaving Loki and Hawkeye behind.

"Well we can't let him have all the glory, can we?" Loki asked rhetorically.

He grabbed Hawkeye's arm and in an instant they were outside the building.

"How? Oh right, god."

"Where is this minister being kept?"

"In the lower sub levels. Remember, the field around us is laced with mines; you'll probably have to transport the man out of here yourself."

"Got it."

Hawkeye turned to face the wall and removed a vent covering.

"Come on, we can crawl in through here."

Just then they heard an explosion behind them. An alarm went off in the building and soldiers scrambled out, running towards the detonation.

"Stark…geez." Hawkeye rolled his eyes. Of course he would land and set off a mine.

Hawkeye crawled in through the vent, Loki right behind him. They went through series of turns before starting steadily down. When they came to a grate Hawkeye pressed one eye against it.

"Alright, I can see the minister; he has four guards surrounding him, probably more in the hall. I can get those guys; you get the minister to safety."

"Understood."

Although Loki didn't like taking orders, he understood that he had to for now. He was part of a team; and he didn't want to mess this up for Elani. They were getting to a very good place themselves, and ruining jobs for both of them? Not a great way to say I love you. So Loki swallowed his pride and transported into the room, in full battle regalia, including the helmet.

"Коленичете!"

What was the man doing? Hawkeye sighed and continued on down the vents.

"Коленичете, I said!" _Kneel. Kneel before me. Just do it. _

The four men in the room just laughed at the ridiculously dressed stranger. Loki's lips curved into a wicked smile. He formed an ice dagger in his hand and stabbed the man on his left, and turned and slashed the man on his right's throat.

The remaining two men began to open fire on him; they became increasingly nervous when their bullets did nothing to hurt him. Loki smiled and opened his mouth wide; the two men were consumed in the green fire he blew from his mouth.

Loki turned to the man tied up in the chair.

"Don't worry Sir! I'm a good…guy." Loki shook his head. How strange that had sounded.

The man looked at him, not understanding. Oh right, the minister of a foreign country.

"Не безпокой съра. Аз съм добър човек."

The man nodded his head; Loki untied the man and ran into the hallway. Hawkeye had dispatched the men in the hall, but the alarm was blaring and more were coming.

"Get him out of here."

"I'll come back for you." Loki promised.

Hawkeye snorted.

"He's your first priority. Make sure he's safe."

Loki grabbed the minister and transported them away from the building; in fact they teleported right next to the helicopter. He got him on board and told the pilot to wait a moment while he returned for Hawkeye.

He transported back inside where he had left him. The hall was now congested with dead men.

"You work quickly."

"It's why I get paid so much."

Hawkeye pulled an arrow from a dead man's eye and cleaned it off on his pants; he stuck it back in his quiver.

"Where's Stark?" He asked.

A blast from the next room sent the wall crashing down. A few men broke through and were shooting at whatever was behind them. A quick repulsor blast later and they were history. Iron Man walked into view; Tony flipped his visor up and looked very proud of himself. It looked like a small fire had started in the room behind him.

The overhead sprinkles came on and his face sank a little.

"You're such a prat." Loki sighed.

"A what?"

Loki shook his head again. How was he supposed to work with this man?

"Where's the minister?" Tony asked, looking around.

"Safe on the helicopter. I came back to retrieve…both…of you."

"Why do I have a feeling you're lying?" Tony asked.

"Because I am; I was going to leave you here."

"Well that's just not nice."

Loki rolled his eyes and touched both their arms, transporting all of them near the helicopter. They were silent the whole ride back to New York; the minister worked in the United Nations and had been kidnapped while on a diplomatic trip to Bulgaria, so they were taking him back to HQ where they would safely return him.

Hawkeye leaned his head back and closed his eyes, listening to the minister and Loki rattling on about something. Tony had flipped his visor down again and was probably talking to Pepper on the phone. He wanted to call Natasha but they had a strict 'no calls while on duty' policy.

~O~

"I never want to work with him again." Tony told Fury. They were back in New York and going over the mission.

"Excuse me, but who got everything done, and who blew up the mines?"

Tony was silent. _That's what I thought, _thought Loki.

"I put people on teams where I want them. Now go home, all of you."

The boys sighed put got up and left the building. When they were on the street Clint turned to Loki.

"Natasha wanted me to ask if you and Elani wanted to go on a double-date sometime."

"A what?"

"Where we all go out together and do something. You and Elani, me and Tasha."

"Oh; I shall speak to Elani about this. Thank you for asking."

"Yeah no problem."

Clint flipped the visor down on his motorcycle helmet and getting on, sped off to his apartment. Loki just appeared back in his.

"So you did make me dinner!"

"I told you I would!"

Loki smiled; yes, she could be very romantic.

"Is this…what I think it is?"

"Bread and butter pudding. Your favorite."

"Oh my gods woman, you're spoiling me."

"Well you did have your first job today."

"Oh you're too good to me."

"You've been through a lot Loki, you deserve this. Fury said we get a day off soon."

"Aah yes; we could do that doubling date."

"With Clint and Nat?"

"Yes why not?"

"Oh Loki!"

"Calm down; eat first then we can go to the bedroom."

"You're such a pervert."

Loki leaned over and lightly bit her neck.

"But you love it, don't you?"

"Oh yes, yes I do."

He laughed as they sat down to eat; she had made lamb and potatoes with green beans and gravy; bread and butter were in the middle of the table. She already knew all of his favorites. He smiled over at her as she spread butter on her bread. He knew he had made the right decision when he had ordered her ring last night.

_A/N: Get it? Pudding! If you don't get it: youtube Tom Hiddleston pudding. Click on the E!News video. Enjoy immensely. _

_**Prat: **it just means idiot. _

_Since Tom is british and speaks in his accent for Loki, he is now semi-British as well, at least in my fics from now on. As evidenced by the insult words he uses, terms he may use in the future, and what he's eating. (meat and two veg). Please click the review button and tell me what you think!_


	9. Chapter 8: Captain, Widow,Elani: Mission

_A/N: _**Anon: **_While I appreciate the reviews, I don't know who you are because you're an anonymous reviewer. So no, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't forward my stories to other sites. Thank you for understanding _

**Everyone Else: **_I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying the story! Thanks for sticking with me!_

Chapter 8

"Can I talk to you?" Agent Hill walked up to Elani at her locker.

They were in shield headquarters and Elani, Black Widow and the Captain were about to leave for a mission.

"Yeah of course."

They walked over to a more private corner of the locker-room.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're keeping Loki in check."

"What do you mean?"

"He and Stark were fighting on their mission last week; that's not OK. Can you talk to him? We need you guys to be part of the team, not working for yourselves. Not playing by your own rules."

"Yeah, OK. I'll talk to him."

"Thanks. By the way, you're going to love your outfit."

Maria Hill walked away, leaving Elani looking down at the backpack she held. They had never sent anyone to her house so she had no idea if she would like her outfit. She walked into the bathroom and unzipped the bag. Inside she found black holed-skinny jeans, and black motorcycle boots.

She put the bag aside for a moment and started getting dressed. The bag also held her top; a black leather bra top that left her midriff exposed and a black-and-white striped ¾ sleeve length jacket made of a heavier material, which felt almost like denim.

"You like?" Black Widow walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"It's very nice."

"I'll take that as a yes." She smiled at the younger girl.

"What are we supposed to do anyway?"

"We're going to Germany; a local gang has caused enough problems for the S.H.I.E.L.D. branch over there so Fury wants us to take care of it."

"Germany? Well that sounds fun!"

"We don't get to stay and play. Get in, kill, and get out."

"You're quite efficient as the Black Widow."

"I have to be; I used to be an assassin."

"Really? How fascinating. We had them back on Vanaheim. They often were sent to kill Lord Tuhin."

"Who?"

"The man who raised me; not a lot of people liked the way he ruled."

"Oh." The Widow's wrist communicator beeped. "Fury wants us in the jet now."

They exited the bathroom and went up to the roof; the Captain was waiting for them in the jet.

"How are you Captain?" Black Widow asked politely.

"Just fine Ma'am, thank you for asking."

"Excited to be going to Germany again?"

"Frankly put, no." He shyly smiled at the two of them.

"I understand Cap." Black Widow sat back on the benches in the back; somebody else was piloting this time.

"So, you're the one that was frozen?" Elani asked, curious.

"Yes. It's…been hard."

"I'm…so sorry."

His mind set had all of a sudden become so sad that even though Elani wasn't trying to tap into his mind, she couldn't help but get sucked in. She clutched at the bench, trying to find something solid to keep her from falling.

"Stop it! Stop!" She yelled.

Captain America looked up at her, alarmed by her outburst. With his sudden change of mood she was thrust from his mind.

"What was that?" Black Widow asked.

Elani reached across and rested her hand on the Captain's cheek.

"You are so sad…"

Steve stared at her, wondering what she knew.

"I'm sorry you've had so much pain."

Elani withdrew and rested her head against the jet wall.

"Are you two OK?" Black Widow had watched the exchange in silence.

"I'm tired." Elani said.

"What…what just happened?" Steve asked.

"I have no idea; it's never happened before."

"Well we're almost there, so let's just put it aside."

Black Widow checked that her two pistols were loaded. Captain America adjusted his mask and rubbed his shield with his elbow. Elani just closed her eyes and tried to get a few minutes of rest. The jet landed a few blocks from where the gang was known to meet up. Its shields had been placed after they had taken off so no one would know they were there.

"Alright, let's get this done quickly."

Captain America led the group down back-alleys until they came to the dingy biker bar where their targets were. Going around to the back door, they looked through a small window. Luckily all of their targets were in the same room; they were playing poker.

"I could take those idiots out from here." Black Widow whispered.

"Yes, well I'll go in first, just in case."

Captain America busted the door down; the four men launched up from the table, and the six unseen guards drew their guns and aimed. Black Widow came in right after him, covering his back and shooting down a few of the guards. Elani slowly walked in after she did; her fingers and hands already turning black, her eyes yellow. She melted back into the shadows.

The Captain and Widow had already dwindled down the guards. When their main target suddenly turned his gun and shot two of his companions they were confused. The man seemed to be fighting himself; finally he turned to a dark section of the room and fired a volley of shots before shooting himself in the head. They heard a crash in the back of the room where he had been firing.

The final target dropped his gun and held his hands up in surrender. The Widow shot him without a second thought.

"That was strange…and easy." Widow said.

"Definitely strange."

"Yeah, totally."

Elani emerged from the darkness; her skin had turned black, her eyes were yellow, and her hair was white. She had a few scratches on her hands and a shard of glass protruding from her stomach.

"What the hell?" Widow asked, freaked.

"Sorry, this happens when I tap into my mom's power."

She breathed out through her nose and reverted to her normal look. She pulled the glass out of her stomach with a hiss; the skin knitted back together before their eyes.

"Fury needs to send out that packet." Rogers stated.

"Come on, let's get home." Widow walked past the two of them; they all started the walk back to the helicopter.

~O~

"I'm giving you all the day off tomorrow. You've done a good job." Fury clicked off the conference call with the Avengers.

Little did he know that the day he chose to give them off, would be the day that they were needed.

_A/N: Please tell me what you think, I love reviews!_


	10. Chapter 9: Steve's Day Off

_A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you all enjoy! The next few chapters will be about all their days off; I was going to do it all in one but I decided not to. After that I promise, that stuff gets crazy. _

Chapter 9

"Christine I…"

"I'm sorry Steve. I met somebody else at a work function a few days ago. I'm sorry, but I have to say goodbye."

"I understand."

Steve hung up the phone and put his head in his hands. He was in his bunk at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters; his girlfriend had just broken up with him over the phone saying that she had met someone else. He was going to take her out on a special date, but now he had nothing to do on his day off. A light knock on his open door made him look up.

"Something wrong?" Maria Hill asked.

"Ugh."

"I'll take that as a yes."

The agent walked in and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Can I ask what it is?"

"My girlfriend just broke up with me for another man."

"Ooh that bites."

He looked over at her, surprised by how callous she was being.

"I've had the same thing happen; seventh grade, Jimmy Lieberman broke up with me for Danny Saucer."

Steve had to laugh, which had been her intention.

"Everyone gets broken up with at one point or another; it's not a big deal."

"I really liked her though."

"But she didn't _really _like you. She's a bitch. And crazy, for wanting to break up with you."

"You think so?"

"Any girl would be lucky to have you Rogers."

"Please, call me Steve."

"Tell you what Steve, since you just got your heart broken, how about I take you out for coffee?"

"Oh you don't have to do that."

"I want to; come on."

Maria grabbed his hands and dragged him off the bed, pulling him out of the room. She walked ahead of him to the elevator; he had never seen her out of her agent costume before. _She looks…nice, _he thought.

~O~

She took him just down the street to a little coffee joint.

"I love it here; it's so cozy."

They ordered and went over to a small table in the corner. Steve found himself enjoying her company; they had a lot in common, surprisingly.

"And then when I woke up, I was surrounded by cats!" She finished laughing.

"How did they all get in there?" He asked.

"I have no idea! That's what's so funny about it!"

They both broke down in a giggling fit. They finished their coffee and got up to leave.

"Thank you Maria; I had a good time."

"I did too."

"Let me walk you home."

"Oh you don't have to do that."

"No it's OK, I want to."

"Well OK."

She had gone on plenty of dates with plenty of guys, but none had been as kind and thoughtful as Steve was being. And they weren't even on a date. Were they? It was a six block walk to her apartment from the coffee house; they filled the silence between them with a few more stories or short jokes. Now that she was thinking it might be a date she had become instantly more awkward. Finally however they came to her door.

"I should really walk you to your door."

"Oh, alright."

She put the key in the building door and Steve held it open for her. The walk to the elevator was silent, as was the ride to the third floor. She put her key in her door and turned to Steve.

"I had a nice coffee…date." She finished awkwardly.

"Let me take you to dinner tonight."

"What?"

"I want to take you out."

"Are you sure? I mean, you just broke up with another woman two hours ago."

Steve shook his head, smiling. She was awkward, and he found it very cute.

"Dress nice, I'll be here at eight."

He walked back to the elevator and waved before the doors closed. _I guess he's not taking no for an answer. _Maria smiled and ran to jump in the shower. She had a date to get ready for.

~O~

Since she didn't know what 'dress nice' meant exactly Maria had spent an hour and a half trying on different outfits. She finally settled on a pair of nice boo-cut jeans, a white v-neck and a form fitting ¾ sleeve black jacket. She paired it with a faux-diamond bracelet; she heard the doorbell ring and got excited.

"Just a second!"

She slipped on her heels, and grabbed her purse. She ran her fingers through her hair hurriedly and opened the door. Steve was there in jeans, a dress shirt and tie and blazer.

"Are those for me?"

"Of course."

He held out the bundle of orchids to her.

"Let me get a vase and water. Come in."

Steve smiled and stepped in, closing the door behind him. Maria put her purse down and stepped into the kitchen.

"You have a lovely apartment."

Steve walked around the tiny living room; he perused through her pictures, books and movies. She was into the classics.

"Thank you for the flowers; they're gorgeous."

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah, lets."

He held out his arm to her and took her outside to their waiting taxi.

~O~

"I had such a good time tonight."

Steve had decided to have the taxi drop them off a block from her apartment so they could talk some more before he took her home. He had his arm roped through hers and he was carrying her purse; she was carrying her leftovers from the restaurant.

"I did too Maria."

They continued the idle chat; all too soon they were at her building.

"Would you like to come in for coffee?" She asked.

"No, another time. I should be getting home. Can I walk you to your door?"

"Of course."

They took the elevator up to the third floor and they stood before her door awkwardly.

"I'd really like to take you out again." Steve whispered.

"I'd really like to go out with you again."

"I'll call you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah."

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat; he knew he should just go for it, but he was nervous. Maria stood there, wondering if she should just go inside. Steve's hands came up to cradle her face and leaning down, he ever so gently kissed her lips. They tasted like the chocolate cheesecake she had had for dessert.

They stood in front of her door kissing, for what felt like hours. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers, both of them breathing a little erratically.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

"I'm sure. I do still believe you should wait until you're married."

"Right; it was in the file."

"Goodnight Maria."

He kissed her one more time, feeling the soft curve of her lips under his. She brought her tongue to gently touch his lips; they tasted like cinnamon and lemons. This was strange because he had had chicken and a cookie. He started to part his lips but stopped himself; he needed to let her go to bed.

"Goodnight Steve."

He handed her the purse he had been carrying and waved goodbye. His day off had definitely been a good one.


	11. Chapter 10: Bruce's Day Off

Chapter 10

Bruce began typing in all of the information 'about me' that he wanted known on the internet dating site. He had decided to try and start dating for the first time since the accident. He felt like he had everything under control, that he could handle it. Plus, it would be very nice having someone there for you.

He uploaded his profile, and a very nice picture of him working in his lab, and waited patiently. He had been sitting at his laptop for five minutes when he smiled. It was silly to expect an immediate response. He decided to go out and get some shawarma to go. He had no idea why he liked it as much as he did. He just, enjoyed it immensely.

He hailed a taxi and sat quietly in the back while they drove the twenty-five blocks. It was the same shawarma joint that Tony had insisted they go to eight months ago after they had saved the world from alien destruction. The fact that Loki was now on their team still baffled Bruce. He had no problem with it; if Loki was in it to help mankind, who was he to judge? Both he and his girlfriend were a great asset to the team.

Bruce paid the cab driver and walked inside the dilapidated restaurant. It really was a crappy little joint, but they made pretty good food. Usually the place was empty; today there was a woman in line ordering, or trying to order. The man that ran the place could be a little hard to understand sometimes.

"Can I help?" He asked.

The woman looked up at him. She was a few inches shorter; she had blonde hair but the front two strips of her hair was a medium brown, her eyes a dark green with flecks of amber and gold.

"I'm trying to order, but I can't understand him Mr.…?"

"Banner, Bruce Banner."

Bruce relayed her order to Mr. Clark after she told him what she wanted. He ordered too and paid for both their meals.

"Oh, thank you."

She took her food and sat down at a table. He fought himself for a moment before asking if he could join her. She nodded her head.

"So, Emily right?"

"Yeah."

"You look very nice and…business-y."

"I work for Stark Industries. I have a board meeting in forty-five minutes."

"No way! I'm a personal friend of Tony's."

"You are? I've barely ever seen the guy!"

"We hang out a lot; I live in his house."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…I've uh…got personal issues I'm working through at the moment."

"You do?" She gave him the once-over, re-thinking allowing him to sit with her.

"Yeah…I have…anger issues." She raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I'm much better."

He took a bite of his food and mentally berated himself. Meet a pretty girl and tell her you have anger problems. That'll get you a date. She finished her food and threw away the wrapper.

"Thanks so much for the help and lunch, but I have to get to my meeting."

"No of course. Can I call you?" He was hoping to get a phone number.

"I don't think my girlfriend would like that very much." She shrugged her shoulders as if to say sorry and hailed a taxi.

Banner sighed. Of course. Of course. He threw away his wrapper and decided to walk back to Stark Tower. His stomach soon complained; he had the worst stitch ever. But he continued walking.

He collapsed into bed, pulling his laptop over to him. He checked his online dating profile. No one had clicked on him. He sighed and rolled over. He needed a nap.


	12. Chapter 11: Tony's Day Off

_A/N: _**Arrows the Wolf: **_No poor Bruce hit on a gay woman. Also, I didn't think of the Steve/Maria pairing until I was writing and he just wanted to go for her. I think it'll be very interesting to write. _

_I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so far! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!_

Chapter 11

Tony rolled over in bed.

"JARVIS," he mumbled, "start breakfast."

"Right away Sir."

Tony threw his arm across the bed, meaning to spoon with Pepper. He moved his hand around, feeling only bed. Concentrating his efforts he turned his head to look at where Pepper was supposed to be. As he had felt, it was empty.

"JARVIS, where's Pepper?" Tony sat up, getting the energy to stumble out of bed.

"Miss Potts is in the kitchen Sir."

Tony grumbled but walked out of their bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen.

"Good morning Tony."

"Ugh; you sound so awake."

Tony grabbed a cup of coffee and 'ahhed' as it burned his throat.

"Why do you have keys?"

"I have a doctor's appointment."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"JARVIS, does Miss Potts have an appointment today?"

"She does, with a Dr. Mills at ten o'clock this morning."

"But, it's my day off!"

"Something suddenly came up. And we'll do something when I get back. Now eat your eggs and bacon."

"Pepper! Wait, which car are you taking?"

"Why?"

"The Porsche's breaks are going out."

Pepper kissed his cheek, smiling.

"I'm taking the Bentley." She walked towards the door. "Oh, and don't forget to take care of Captain!" She called over her shoulder.

Tony looked down at the cat. He made a 'humph' noise and stared at him some more.

"So what do you eat?"

The cat turned his head and looked up at him. _Am I really talking to a cat? _Tony shook his head, trying to clear his head.

"JARVIS, where's the cat food?"

"The upper cabinet Sir, three in from the left."

Tony grumbled about having to 'reach up' and 'do work' to get to the cat food. He filled a bowl and put it down on the floor before turning to his poached eggs and maple bacon with buttered toast.

The cat meowed and started eating. Tony rolled his eyes; though he had to admit, it was sort of nice having a cat.

"JARVIS, what am I doing today?"

"You have a board meeting at twelve o'clock."

"What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock Sir."

"JARVIS start my shower."

Tony finished eating, brushed his hand along the cat, and walked to his personal bathroom. He cleaned himself thoroughly before wrapping a towel about his hips and exiting the shower. He shook his head, spraying water droplets everywhere. The maid would clean it later.

"What suit today?" He asked himself.

"Sir, Miss Potts had a suit prepared for you."

"Oh did she?"

JARVIS rotated the suit rounder until he came to one with a sticky note on the front.

To Tony, special dinner tonight, 7 o'clock at Per se.

"Oh that Pepper."

Tony put on the gray suit with pink dress shirt and black dress shoes. He hated board meetings, but today they were talking about how much money the company had made recently and stocks. He loved talking about how much he was worth.

~O~

Tony sat in the booth, waiting for Pepper to arrive. His board meeting had gone extremely well; he had annoyed JARVIS the rest of the day talking about how he was worth an exponential amount of money; even more so than the last time his net worth had increased. He was ready to celebrate!

He was on his third glass of scotch and his throat was starting to burn. He called the waiter over to him.

"Can I get an absinthe martini?"

"Of course Mr. Stark."

Tony sat back with a smug smile on his face; yes, yes he could have one. He could have whatever he wanted.

"You look pretty pleased."

"I am; you're with an even richer billionaire."

"Oh lucky me; an even bigger ego."

Pepper rolled her eyes and gave Tony a kiss on the cheek. The waiter came back with Tony's drink and they ordered their food.

"The lady will have a scotch; we're celebrating."

"The lady will have water, actually."

Tony turned to look at Pepper.

"But you always have a scotch with me. We're _celebrating." _

"Well, I'm celebrating in a different way."

Tony turned back to the waiter.

"I insist she be brought a scotch."

"No thank you." She told the young boy.

"Look, I'm just gonna bring the two drinks and you can talk about it then."

The boy walked away back to the kitchen, leaving the couple alone at the table.

"Pepper, what is wrong with you? We always drink to celebrate me getting wealthier. It's a tradition."

"Tony I'm pregnant."

He turned to flag down a passing waiter.

"Your finest bottle of alcohol please. I need to get drunk."

"Tony!"

"What? I'm very happy for you. I assume you're telling me I'm the father?"

"Tony! Ugh I can't believe you."

She gathered her purse and coat and stood up to leave.

"Pepper, come on. Sit down."

She sighed and took a seat.

"Come on, you know I'm kidding. Now are you sure?" He asked, looking at her seriously.

"That's what the doctor's appointment was this morning."

"Oh goodness. I'm gonna be a daddy."

"Yes you are."

"Please, let me get very drunk."

"You already are."

"Yeah well, that was before."

"Tony, act like an adult please."

"OK."

He slammed back his martini and shook his head.

"Now I'm an adult. Oh, wait."

Their waiter had brought their drinks. Tony quickly drank those down as well.

"You're not going to be able to make it through the meal, are you?"

"No. We should go."

Tony left a wad of cash on the table and Pepper helped him out to the car. He laid down in the backseat while she drove them home.

"JARVIS, lights please!"

"Yes Miss Potts."

The lights came on and Tony blinked.

"We're home already?"

"Come on Tiger."

Pepper dragged Tony to the bedroom; she tossed him unceremoniously onto the bed and took off his shoes and socks.

"Come on, get undressed."

She walked over to his dresser and pulled out pajama bottoms for him to wear. She tossed them to him and tucked him into bed.

"You look really pretty today." He smiled up at her.

"Thank you. Now go to bed."

"You're gonna be a good mom."

"You're gonna be a good dad."

"Oh that's so nice." Tony snuggled deeper under the covers.

Pepper smiled from the doorway; he would be a good dad. Pepper knew he would be more involved than Tony's dad had been; he would want to give him a better childhood.

"Congratulations Miss Potts."

"Shouldn't you call me by my name JARVIS?"

"Congratulations Victoria."

Pepper sighed.

"Good enough."

She bent over and scratched C.A.'s head before getting ready for bed herself.

_A/N: Oh holy pudding! Please review! Next chapter is the double date! Whoo!_


	13. Chapter 12: Doubling Date

Chapter 12

"OK so you want to do lunch there?" Natasha asked, on the phone with Elani.

"Yes, I'll look up the directions and we'll meet you over there."

"OK! See you soon!"

"OK bye!"

Natasha hung up the phone and turned to Clint.

"They said that place is fine."

"OK, so we'll meet 'em there in a half-hour?"

"Yep. My, someone looks good."

Clint rolled his eyes. Natasha had picked out his clothes and now she was just making fun of him. She had put him in brown dress-shoes, boot-cut jeans and a baby-blue polo.

"How come I don't get to pick out your clothes? It only seems fair."

"Because you'd put me in something skanky."

"Compared to what you wear to work everyday…?"

"Clint!"

"I'm just saying Tasha! The suit…the suit is very tight."

"Oh come on! Let's get a move on already."

She finished getting dressed in her red knee-length dress, black heels and silver hawk necklace.

"Come on baby!"

Clint called from the living room.

"I'm ready, I'm ready."

He kissed the top of her head and they left the apartment building, hailing a taxi.

~O~

"Is this cute?"

Loki looked up from his magazine.

"It's wonderful."

"Are you just saying that?"

Loki sighed; for the past hour Elani had gone through everything in the closet.

"It's just a doubling date! It's not that big of a deal love."

"But ducky, it _is _important. They're part of our team, and they're another couple. I mean, it's only ever been just us. Wouldn't it be nice to do things with another bonded pair?"

"Elani, you look beautiful. No matter what you wear you are the most radiant creature I have ever set eyes upon. That's my favorite outfit you've tried on. We only have a half-hour, now let's go."

Elani wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him down for a quick, passionate kiss.

"You're right let's go."

She grabbed her purse and walked out the door. Loki patted his pocket, making sure he had the ring before he locked the apartment door.

~O~

"Hey guys!"

They all met at a little corner café that afforded plenty of privacy. Loki and Clint shook hands, not making eye contact. Natasha and Elani hugged, laughing at some pleasantry. Loki bent down and kissed Natasha's cheek, smiling and saying hello. Clint said hi to Elani and kissed her cheek. They were led to a booth in the back where they all sat down.

The waiter was nice enough and took their drink orders down.

"You look fantastic Natalia." Elani complimented.

"Oh, thank you."

The girls kept up the idle chit-chat, occasionally bringing the boys into the conversation. Both Loki and Clint however felt a little awkward; it was clear neither of them wanted to be there with the other. When their drinks finally came Loki kicked back his single malt and quickly asked for another.

"Feeling the need to drink?" Clint asked, gulping at his beer.

"Yes indeed. It's strange…doing mortal things."

"You're telling me. This is the first time Tasha seems comfortable on a date."

"Do you take her out often?"

"Every weekend, and when we can get off work. How about you?"

"Not for the first few months we came here. Then every Tuesday and Saturday with the occasional surprise date."

Clint leaned in conspiratorially; making sure Natasha had Elani otherwise engaged he looked back to Loki.

"So, Tasha tells me you're planning on proposing?" He whispered.

"How did you know?"

"Elani knew; she just didn't know when. Dude, you have to learn to erase your internet browsing history."

"My what?"

"I'll show you."

"Alright, thank you. I am though, today. When we leave here."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Good luck dude."

Clint sat back and looked over at Elani; a slow, easy grin spread across his face. She turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Nothing…your…hair looks nice."

"Oh, thank you!"

Clint sighed and chugged back more of his beer as the girls began talking hair.

"Tasha, you're surprisingly girly today."

"Because I have a girl to talk to."

Clint took her hand under the table; she squeezed it.

"Natalia, I love your necklace." Loki said, noticing the silver Hawk on a chain.

"Oh thank you. It was a present from Clint."

"It's a promise." He said, staring at his girl.

"What kind of promise?"

"That one day we'll get married."

"So you two are engaged?" Elani asked.

"I suppose so, yes."

"Oh Natasha, that's fantastic. For how long?"

"Two years now." Clint said.

"Why so long?" Loki asked; he couldn't imagine not binding himself to Elani as soon as possible.

"Because we can wait. We're not in any big rush to get married. I mean, we're not going anywhere." Natasha said.

"No, I'm staying right here, with you." Clint added.

They beamed at each other and kissed. Elani smiled; Loki noticed and took her hand. Their waiter came back with Loki's second drink and another beer for Clint. He took their food order and went back to the kitchen.

"So, where are you guys staying?" Natasha asked. She was curious as to where they lived.

"Washington heights. It was the best we could afford when we first came here." Loki said, looking down at Elani. He had wanted to offer her so much better.

"That's a dangerous place to live." Clint pointed out.

Elani laughed.

"We're gods. I don't think 'danger' is much of an issue."

"Why, where do you live?" Loki asked.

"Union Square." Clint said.

"Greenwich Village." Natasha answered.

"You don't live together?" Elani cocked her head, confused.

"I'm trying to convince her to move in with me."

"And it's not working." Natasha said.

Their food arrived so all conversation became light and intermittent. They sat back after, drinking coffee. Natasha and Clint were stuffed. They paid their part of the bill and left. Before leaving Clint winked and gave the thumbs up sign to Loki.

"Do you want some pudding?" Loki asked, perusing the dessert menu.

"What do they have that looks good?" Elani replied, sipping her coffee.

"What is ti…ra…mushu?"

"Ask the waiter when he comes back. I've never heard of it before."

"Ahh my little cook, not knowing a food question?" He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

The waiter came back and they found out it was a cookie and mousse layered dessert. Loki ordered some, and two more cups of coffee.

"Love, can we talk?" He asked turning to her.

"Of course."

"Now, I know this is a little unconventional because we're in a booth, sitting. But I have something I want to ask you. You know that I love you. I have ever since you _literally, _danced your way into my life. I had to steal you from my Brother. I never thought I needed anyone else. I had, closed myself off to others. Then I saw you standing in front of me, and I knew that I _did _need someone else. I needed you. I want you forever Elani. You've made me a better man. I'm not promising to be perfect. I'm sure there will be bumps in the road. Nor am I saying that I won't be mischievous or play pranks; that's who I am. You knew that going into this. What I am saying is this: I love you and don't want to spend the rest of my life without you. So, will you marry me?"

Loki pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it up, showing her the ring. He had spent a long time picking out just the right one. The bottom of the band was made of white gold; the sides and top were intertwining and covered in black diamonds. Where the intertwining bands met was a round, clear diamond.

"Oh ducky." Elani said, breathless.

"Is that your way of saying yes?" He had never been more nervous in his life.

"Yes of course I'll marry you Loki."

He sighed in relief and slipped the ring on her finger. He grasped her chin in his hand and pulled her in for a kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"We're in public darling."

"Oh, right."

She sat back as the waiter brought them dessert and coffee. She hurriedly ate it and drank down her coffee. He barely had time to pay before she was dragging him outside. He roped his arm in hers and put his head on hers.

"I love you duck." She whispered.

"I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed her once more before they took the elevator up to the apartment building.

~O~

"What the hell is going on?" Fury yelled to his team.

It was late at night and he was tired. He had been called in because of a strange disturbance in Washington D.C.

"We don't know what it is Sir." Agent Hill said, looking tired herself.

They stared at the monitors wondering what to do.

"Call them in Agent Hill."

"Yes Sir."

_A/N: Oh goodness, what's going down now? Please review and tell me what you think! Oh, and check out the link to Elani's engagement ring when I put it up! It's awesome. _


	14. Chapter 13: To Washington We Go

Chapter 13

"It's four o'clock in the morning Fury. We're tired." Stark yawned, sitting down at the conference table.

"Yes, this is most absurd." Loki said, pulling Elani down into his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and started to close her eyes.

"It's not that bad." Hawkeye and Black Widow said at the same time. Of course, they were used to getting called in on surprise missions.

"Sir, ready for action." Steve came in and sat down near the head of the table; he was closer to Fury, but also to Hill who stood behind him.

"I got enough sleep." Said Bruce, shrugging. He had gone to bed at two in the afternoon.

Fury had called them all in after the alarming things they had seen on the television screens. He didn't care if they were tired.

"People, wake up!" He yelled.

Stark picked his head up off the table, a line of drool following. Elani lifted her head from Loki's shoulder, looking around tiredly. Fury sighed.

"People, this is serious. We may be under attack again."

Fury turned around and pointed to the giant monitor.

"This footage was taken just a few hours ago in Washington D.C. We have no idea what's doing this however, even with all of our tech."

The group watched the dark of the screen; the stark white of the Pentagon standing out. All of a sudden a section of the building caught on fire and exploded. The picture quickly changed to the Lincoln Memorial and surrounding park. Little fires broke out in the park before a large one started at the base of the memorial.

The next video showed a room in the White House. The room exploded and fire quickly trailed down the hall and spread to other rooms.

"Wait, rewind that!" Loki leaned in closer to the screen.

Elani stood so Loki could get up and move closer to the screen.

"Now play it, but in slow motion." He stood still, staring for a moment. "Pause!"

The picture stopped and he stared at it, trying to discern the strange creature.

"There's nothing there." Stark said, leaning his head down again.

"It's too fast for your eyes to see. It's a minion of the Chitauri."

"What?" Fury was outraged.

"He's probably dead by now, having served his purpose. However the Other is probably not very pleased. They may be looking for the Tesseract, or for revenge." _Something is wrong though. _Loki was bothered but he didn't know why.

"We'll set up base in D.C. then. I'm sure they're expecting that, wanting it even. Go home and get your stuff guys, we have a planet to protect."

"Wait, wait. I have an announcement I want to make." Stark stood up from the table and cleared his throat.

"Just in case, I uh, don't come back or something. Pepper is pregnant and I would appreciate it if you would all take care of her."

The room filled with congratulations and cries of excitement.

"Settle down, settle down. Thank you for all the well wishes. I hope to be around to see the little guy."

"Of course we'll all watch out for her if something were to happen to you Tony. We should probably watch out for her even if you are around." Steve joked.

"Very funny; but you're not allowed in my house."

"Did I do something to offend you?" Steve asked, shocked and hurt.

"Yes; Pepper bought a cat. And named it after you."

The whole room erupted in laughter; even Fury couldn't help but to let out a few chuckles.

"Alright guys get going. Be in D.C. in five hours. If anybody is late, your ass is mine."

Stark stood up, scratching his bare chest; he hadn't bothered putting a pajama shirt on. He lazily walked to the door and got in the passenger side of the car.

"JARVIS, drive."

"Yes Sir."

"Did you ask her?" Hawkeye and Widow walked over to Loki, who was keeping a sleepy Elani on her feet.

"She said yes." Loki beamed, the smile reaching his eyes.

The two assassins were surprised; they had never seen the god so happy. Or happy ever.

"I must get her home for some rest now. We'll see you in a few hours."

"See ya." Hawkeye said, already leading Widow to the door.

Loki picked up Elani and cradled her close to his chest.

"You're so tired." He whispered, brushing his nose against hers.

"I think coffee works backwards on me." She whispered back, smiling at his light touch.

Loki transported the two of them back to their bedroom. He tucked her in before joining her in bed, setting their alarm for four hours from now.

"So I'll be seeing you in D.C." Steve said awkwardly to Maria.

Fury had left the room, going to oversee prep of some of the more delicate equipment.

"Yes. Though, we'll both be on the job then." She reminded him.

"I know. Goodnight Maria."

He leaned in and kissed her chastely before leaving the room.

"Agent Hill?" Fury asked, walking into the room.

"Sir…" she started.

"He does something stupid, let me know."

He gathered the files he had come in for and left the room. Maria stared after him for a moment before shaking her head and walking after him. She had a lot of work to do.

_A/N: The engagement ring link is up on my profile! Go check it out! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please review! _


	15. Chapter 14: Ready to Go

_A/N: Sorry I haven't been on in awhile: Senior year of H.S. is a rush! I've finally gotten back into the groove of writing and finished this book, so I will upload the rest immediately and then start on the sequel! Yes….it will continue!_

Chapter 14

"Thompson that does not go there!" Hill shouted.

She was ordering other agents around their newly set up D.C. base, waiting for Fury to arrive. Everything had to be up to code before the Director arrived.

"Stop playing Mario Bros.!" She yelled; that agent was the same who had been spotted by Tony playing Galaga. She rolled her eyes, wondering why he hadn't been fired.

"Is everything OK Maria?"

"Oh, when did you arrive?"

She asked Steve who had come up behind her. She was having a hard time keeping a professional demeanor around him now; especially since she knew what his lips tasted like. She stared at them a moment before making her gaze meet his. He smirked as if knowing what she was thinking.

"I know you probably want to keep our work relationship strictly work."

"Yes, that would be best." She said, in a stern working voice.

"Everything looks good here." He said.

"Agent Rogers, you should probably suit up."

"Is that necessary?" He wondered, eyebrow raised.

"We don't know what exactly this threat is, nor when and if they will strike again. It is best to be prepared."

"Alright, I'll do it." He grumbled.

"Agent Rogers?"

"It's nothing. Just…tired."

He ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it, before turning and walking back to the 'locker room.' The suit was there of course; he quickly dressed and brought the shield with him to the conference table that had been set up. He watched as Maria ordered the agents around and helped others.

"Enjoying the eye candy?" Tony asked, making heavy clomping noises with his boots.

"Is it necessary to be in the suit?" Steve asked, sighing. Tony needed to learn how to treat women.

"Fury insisted. Trust me; I'd love to be in normal clothes."

"I found them ducky!" They heard Elani call from the hallway.

She pushed open the glass door, Loki right behind her.

"Ducky?" Tony snickered.

"Unless you want a repeat of the ass kicking you got in Bulgaria, I'd shut up." Loki hissed.

"You don't have a pet name for Pepper?" Elani asked.

"Miss Potts." Tony said.

"That is much too formal. You should try and come up with something." Elani said, taking Loki's hand.

The god smiled down at her and kissed the side of her head. He froze all of a sudden, hearing a familiar booted footstep. His suspicions were confirmed when a heavy hand clapped his shoulder.

"Brother, it is good to see you."

Thor grabbed Loki in his arms and crushed him to his chest in a deadly hug.

"Thor! What are you doing here?" Loki asked, breathless.

Thor put his Brother down before answering.

"I was here visiting Jane; we have had much to catch up on. I was about to leave when Heimdall informed me you might need my help; I flew here immediately."

"That's…fantastic."

"And dear Elani, how have you been?" There was definitely no hard feelings between the two, even though they had been previously betrothed.

"I have recently become engaged." She said proudly.

"Oh, joyous news! If we were on Asgard we would feast for three days and nights!"

He hugged the both of them, yelling congratulations.

"Yo, point-break! They need to breathe." Tony reminded him.

"Ahh yes!" He gently set the couple down and turned to the table. "Where is everyone else?"

"Right here."

Bruce, Black Widow, and Hawkeye walked in behind them.

"Friends! It is so good to see you!"

"Thor, it's good to see you, but now is not the time. If you're going to help, then please sit down." Fury directed them to the table.

The group sat down; Tony with a clunk.

"There is a danger present here; Loki has told us it is the Chitauri and that they have come to exact revenge. Let's not give them the chance. We know they've been attacking the D.C. area, but we don't know where they'll strike next."

"Director Fury…"

"What?"

He turned around to an agent pointing at a television screen. There was mass chaos reigning in the downtown area, and the perpetrators couldn't be seen.

"Guys, you're up." Fury said.

Tony had already flipped his mask down and was ready to go. The group filed out to the back of the building where a jet awaited them. Hawkeye and Black Widow walked to the front and buckled themselves in, ready to fly.

"Let's kick some alien ass." Hawkeye said over the speaker, moving the controls to take them up into the air.


	16. Chapter 15: The Aftermath

Chapter 15

"Heads up!" Stark yelled over his speakers, dropping down in the middle of the chaos. "JARVIS, fine resolution specs."

"Right away Sir."

Iron Man looked around, finally able to see the enemy. The jet landed a few blocks down the street and the group came rushing over.

"Stark, how many?" Hawkeye asked through his earpiece, already on top of the highest building.

"Hundreds." He spoke to all of them.

The destruction stopped all of a sudden and the Chitauri shimmered into view. The underlings cocked their heads curiously at the newcomers. They started speaking amongst themselves wondering what to do. The Avengers were stopped, poised and ready to attack.

The Chitauri snapped their legs together and stood up straight, holding their weapons at the ready. A burly Chitauri stepped forward and began speaking in broken English.

"We are looking for the Tesseract. Hand it over and we will have no further quarrel with the people of Earth."

Thor stepped forward before Tony could say something snarky.

"The Tesseract is safe and out of your hands. You will not touch it."

The leader cocked his head to the side and talked to the other aliens in their language.

"We take this as confirmation, Asgardian, that the Tesseract is not on Earth."

Thor tightened his grip on Mjolnir.

"You will not have it." Thor bellowed.

The Chitauri leader roared at him before turning his back on them. He was halfway through his ranks of soldiers before he gave the order to attack. _If we defeat them here, it will be easier to take the Tesseract from Asgard. _The leader smiled satanically and disappeared from view.

Tony sprung into action. He released hundreds of tiny blinking lights that fused with organic matter; they would tie themselves to the Chitauri so the others could see them. When the alien died, the light would stop blinking.

"Come on Legolas!"

Iron Man's battle cry was met with arrows flying and striking Chitauri down. The Black Widow hung back shooting her pistols. Stealth missions were more her forte. During the battle in New York she had been exhausted from all the close combat she had done; since then she had implemented a more rigorous training regimen.

Thor swung his hammer and called up lightning strikes to take down Chitauri that were nested together. Iron Man had flown up above the fray and was shooting his repulsors down on the Chitauri. Captain America swung his shield out and decapitated two Chitauri before it flew back to him. He disabled one's gun before stabbing it in the throat with it. Already he was covered in their blood.

Hawkeye was thankful for Stark's genius; thanks to the blinking lights he could actually fight and make a difference. He shot off another volley of arrows taking out more of the aliens.

"Stark you get a horde trying to break off to your left." He watched the breakaways while shooting an arrow to his right.

"Thanks Hawk." Iron Man flew off after the horde.

Loki and Elani were fighting side-by-side. Elani would choke one with darkness and Loki would finish it with his fire. Loki covered his arm in ice and ran his arm through one's neck. Elani lit her fingers up with the shimmery light and all she had to do was touch a Chitauri and they would melt.

A group ganged up on the two and they were fighting more fiercely than before. One rushed at Elani and they both hurtled backward through a nearby building. Rubble crashed all around them and she was blocked from Loki's view.

"Elani!" Loki cried out for his fiancé but he hoped she would be fine; more Chitauri were rushing for him and he couldn't rush to her side just yet.

Captain America was covered in blood; his and that of the Chitauri. The Chitauri kept coming at him, hammering him hard. He fell forward on to his stomach. Just like in New York, Thor came to his rescue and afforded him some breathing room.

"Thanks," he said shakily, while trying to stand.

"You're welcome!" Thor said, grunting as Mjolnir came back to him.

The God of Thunder turned abruptly as Loki's cry rang out. Thor swung his hammer around his fist and flew off into the air.

"Got more headed your way." Hawkeye's voice crackled over Captain America's ear piece.

"Thanks for the heads up." He turned to face his new opponents.

Iron Man had taken care of most of the horde that had broken off. He landed carefully and quickly dispatched the remaining two.

"Hawkeye, that wraps up the –", His words were cut off by a swift, and hard, blow to the head from behind. He went down like a sack of potatoes.

Black Widow neatly jumped into the fray. There weren't as many of the Chitauri left now and she felt that they could easily win. There were only seventy-five, as far as she could tell, versus the nearly one-thousand they had started with. She picked a Chitauri spear from the ground and twirled it on her shoulders – catching a Chitauri in the mouth. His mouth guard came off and she saw his sharp and gnarled teeth that had been hidden underneath. She was surprised that she was able to see him – she thought it might have something to do with holding the spear.

He snapped his teeth at her menacingly. She cringed back and fired the spear; it shot a ray of purple energy at him. He sidestepped it quickly and came around grabbing her neck. She used her body weight to get her legs around his neck. His grip on her slackened and she used that time to twist around so she was on his back.

She moved her hands to crack his neck when he moved his head sharply, and _bit her arm. _She cried out in intense pain and fell from his back. She had dropped the spear so he was just a blinking light again. She heard an arrow whistle by and the light went out. She heard Hawkeye's voice yelling in her ear but she cradled her arm against chest and whined before blacking out.

"Brother what is wrong?" Thor had come to Loki's side. He could see a terrible gash on his brother's arm and a few scrapes elsewhere.

"It's Elani; the Chitauri cornered her in that building."

"Let us go then." He knew how important she was to him, and truly held no ill well towards his brother for being with her. He hadn't loved her and hadn't wanted to marry her. He wished many blessings upon them for finding happiness.

The scene they came to inside the building was not a happy one. The Chitauri kept a guard around an inner circle; the leader who had spoken earlier was holding Elani up by the neck. In his other hand he held a blade and was stabbing her, cutting her, seeing how long it took her to regenerate from different types of blade wounds. Her eyes were half closed and she looked exhausted.

"Unhand her right now Elgethel!" Loki shouted.

The Chitauri leader, Elgethel, turned slowly to look at the new-comers.

"Ah, the failure. The one we really want."

He threw Elani to the side like a rag-doll and turned his full attention to Loki and Thor. Loki looked to where Elani lay, still. _Just wait for me to get to you. Please, wait and please be alive. _He prayed silently in his head.

"We are pleased to see you have come to us of your own free-will. The Other has business he wants to discuss with you."

Thor saw his brother pale at the mention of the being called 'The Other'. Whoever he was he frightened Loki.

"Whatever quarrel you have with my brother you also have with me!" Thor shouted, hefting his hammer.

Elgethel lazily turned his head to see Thor. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elani struggling to her feet. He smiled.

"Loki belongs to us. The Other told him what awaited him if he failed. I think you remember his very words little God: 'If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain.'".

Elgethel laughed as Loki became even paler. Yes, the Other had told him this.

"We are taking him with us."

Thor raised his hammer, ready to strike. "Loki is going nowhere with you."

Elgethel flicked his eyes over to where Elani was now standing.

"Yes he is."

And with a flick of his wrist he had sent Thor flying across the open space and towards Elani. Thor tried to stop himself but it was no good; Mjolnir connected with Elani's head and she toppled to the ground, completely still. Thor rolled over himself and stopped further away. He got up and rushed back, but his brother and the Chitauri were gone. He let out a mournful wail before collapsing to his knees. Who knew what the Chitauri had planned for him?

Hawkeye rappelled down the building and rushed to Black Widow's side, collapsing next to her still form. He spoke quickly into his earpiece.

"Fury, Widow's down. I lost communication with Iron Man a little while ago. I'm not sure about the others."

"We're sending a back-up team and some medics. Just stay put guys, Fury out."

Hawkeye put his arms under Natasha's body and moved her into his lap. She whimpered when he did so and involuntarily clutched at her arm. He looked down and was shaken by what he saw. Infected bite marks on her arm and what appeared to be acid slowly eating through her skin. He tried wiping it off on his jacket but it was of no use. Hawkeye told Fury the situation and urged him to hurry.

"Thor are you OK?" Fury's voice spoke to the God through his earpiece.

"Loki is gone…they took Loki."

There wasn't a response for a few long moments. Then,

"How are the others?"

Thor sighed.

"I can see Tony from here; he's starting to get up. His helmet looks strangely dented however. Elani is near me, let me see to her."

Thor got up and walked to where Elani had lain ever since Mjolnir had hit her. Thor sucked in a breath at the sight of her.

"Fury, Elani is not well!" He practically yelled into the earpiece.

"We have a med team on the way Thor."

Thor shook his head and picked Elani up in his arms. He cradled her head carefully, the most injured part of her. The whole left side of her face was bashed, bleeding, and bruised. He was surprised she wasn't in worse shape. He ran to where the back-up and med teams were just arriving to the scene. He handed her off to be placed on a gurney, watching the Widow being placed on one as well.

Steve came up to him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"It'll be OK Thor."

"No; they took him and they mean to harm him." Thor looked up to the sky; some small part of him hoped to see his brother there. The rest of the Avengers stayed silent as the team fanned out around them, checking the sight.

~O~

"Fury…this…"

"This is war Agent Hill." Fury stared stoically at the screens around them. The team he had sent in had cameras strapped to their helmets; they were recording everything with and without commentary.

"Sir, can we win?"

Fury looked at the screen: the damage that had been caused, the alien casualties, the human ones. He looked a the forlorn faces of his team: Tony being placed on a gurney for a head wound, Clint sobbing over Natasha as they barred him from riding in her ambulance; even Thor was denied riding with Elani.

"We have to. We must."

Maria looked over at the Director. His words…they lacked conviction.

_A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this one, sorry it took so long to crank out __ I hope to be much quicker in working on the 3__rd__ installment and have even started an outline just so I'm ready! If you guys have any questions about the stories feel free to PM me and I'll answer any q's! Please review if you have the time it is greatly appreciated as I love feedback and constructive criticism. _


End file.
